itoe foot cakes
by hopeyadumay
Summary: sam is in love with carly. today she sees something that is the final straw and has to do something about her feelings before she goes crazy


Carly Shay sat on her bed painting her toenails a light shade of pink when her friend Sam popped into her room. "What up, Carls? do you wanna-" Sam began, but was choked off by the suprising sight of Carly's freshly pinked toenails and perfect pail little feet. You see, Carly never walked around barefoot or ever wore sandals so getting to see her barefeet was a rarity, a rarity Sam had come to long for, hoping for the chance everytime she came over to her friends house and always leaving disappointed. Sam stood there staring at the darkhaired Carly's tiny feet, speechless. "Sam?" Carly asked. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Sam's gaze couldn't leave the bare feet taunting her from Carly's bed. "No," she said, "nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to get started on the new icarly sketches." Sam was acting wierd and Carly followed her gaze to her feet. "Why are you staring at my feet, Sam?" "Uh," Sam snapped out of her trance, "i was just looking, um admiring, i-i like the color. It's cute. What do you call it, i might have to try it." "It's just passion pink," Carly felt a little wierded out at first, but now just dismissed it as one girl liking another girls choice of colors. "Okay, do you have any ideas?" 'Yeah, an insane foot worship sketch. With you tied up with your feet in the air,' Sam thought as Carly climbed off her bed and got a notebook from top dresser drawer. Outloud she said, "i was thinking of Freddie making giant robot hands and giving Gibby the ultimate pink-belly. Wouldn't that be crazy?" "Wow, sometimes i wonder about you," Carly smiled at her friend, "but i have to admit, it's not a bad idea." Sam cringed slightly, thinking, 'no, letting me smell those soft pink soles wouldn't be a bad idea.' "Yeah, we could get him good, see how long it takes for him to cry then document how long it takes to heal." Sam's voice was monotone as her gaze found itself hypnotically fixed back on Carly's feet. "Now i'm really wondering about you," Carly shook her head, wrote the idea down, and went back to the dresser for a pair of blue and yellow striped socks. 'No!' Sam screamed in her head. 'you don't need shoes and socks. For God sakes, girl, just stay barefoot, or atleast just wear sandals for a change.' But it wasn't to be. Carly sat at her desk chair and slid the socks passed her toes and up to her knees, then grabbed a pair of black boots from the floor. Shoes on, Carly grabbed the notebook and said, "Let's go down to the Groovie Smoothie and we can discuss some more of your wierd and troubling ideas." Sam bit her bottom lip and nodded, thinking, 'you have no idea how wierd and troubling my ideas are, dear Carly.' Carly left the room and as Sam began to follow she noticed one of Carly's gym shoes by the bed. She snatched it up quick and put the opening to her nose, inhaling deeply. "Sam?" came Carly's voice from the hallway. Sam quickly dropped the shoe, squeeking out, "Coming," and ran out into the hall.

The two girls reached the bottom of the stairs just as Carly's brother, Spencer, was coming out of his bedroom with a suitcase in his hand. "Where you off to, Spence?" Sam asked. "He has an art exhibit in L.A. this weekend," Carly answered for him. "Wow, cool," Sam responded, "finally hitting the big time, huh?" Spencer smiled as he sat his suitcase down and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, me and Socko are taking a road trip. Can't waiste a trip to the city of angels on business. We're gonna paint the town." Spencer made a painting motion with his hand and stared into space as if seeing him and his friend partying in l.A. already. "Sounds cool," Sam wandered to the refridgerator just to see if there was anything interesting. "So that means you'll be home alone this weekend, Carls." "Yeah, i guess so," Carly sighed. "Want me to stay over with you?" Sam asked hopeful of a weekend of pedicures and foot massages masked as girl time. "Yeah that would be great," Carly answered. "We can write sketches and maybe start rehersing." "Well, it sounds like you two have your weekend planned out. Have fun. I have to be going," Spencer grabbed his suitcase again. Carly ran to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "okay, have fun and be careful. Call me when you get there." "Yes mother," Spencer replied. "You have fun too." "We will," Carly smiled. And Sam thought, 'Yes, we will.'

Later that night Carly sat on her couch watching tv waiting for Sam to get back. She had gone home to get some things for the sleepover and had been gone for quite a while. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam entered the apartment. She was carrying a suitcase and a shopping bag from a store call the Shoe Factory. "What, did you go shopping or something?" Carly asked looking at the bag, "I've been wondering what happened to you." "Uh, yeah," Sam trying to sound inconspicuous, "i stopped at the shoe store 'cause one of my laces broke and while i was there i thought i'd get my friend Carly a present." "Ooh, you got me a present?!" Carly squeeked and lightly clapped her hands while bouncing up and down. "Let me see, let me see!" Sam removed a blue box from the Shoe Factory bag. Carly grabbed the gift excitedly and ripped the top off. "Oh," she said, taken aback a little. "sandals." She recovered and was excited once more. "Cute, thanks Sam." "Yeah, summer's coming and i noticed you didn't have a pair," sam explained. "Try them on." "okay," Carly bounced a little excitedly and plopped down on the couch. Sam nearly lost her breath and became a little light headed as Carly started tugging at the laces of her boots. Her plan was coming together nicely. Tonight she would have Carly's feet. She would smell them, taste them, love them. They were going to be all hers.

A few hours later, the plan was working better than Sam had thought. Carly started out wearing the sandals to Sam's delight, but within an hour she kicked them off and was actually hanging around the house barefoot-something she never does. Sam was going crazy waiting for bedtime. She had spent the whole night swallowing to keep from drooling allover herself at the sight of Carly's teenie tiny bare feet. She had herself all worked up and once Carly fell asleep, she was going to gratify her fetish. "You know Carly, you never hang around without any shoes on," Sam began, not being able to stand it any longer. She needed to touch those feet. "I guess not, why?" was Carly's reponse. "I was just thinking you weren't used to not having the support, and maybe it would help if i gave you a massage." Sam's heart lept, she couldn't believe she was actually able to say it. "A foot massage? Well," Carly thought about it, "that does sound kind of nice." "Well hop up here on the couch and let mama take care of it," Sam patted her leg showing where she wanted Carly to put her feet. Carly did and Sam slowly, nervosuly started the massage. The tiny feet felt amazing in her hands. Sam's fingers carressed and squeezed, taking in the softness of the skin. Carly fell back on the couch with a faint moan. She couldn't believe how good her friend's hands felt. It could have made her fall asleep. As Carly breathed heavily to the amazing massage, Sam's heart pounded. She shifted her weight and noticed how wet she was getting between her legs. She quickly looked down to make sure it wasn't showing through her pants. "Mmm, Sam," Carly throbbed. "That feels amazing. I might have to return the favor." Sam stopped, not knowing what to say or think. The wetness grew heavier as she thought of the idea of Carly touching her feet. She had still been wearing her socks and tennis shoes not thinking of the possibility of Carly worshipping her feet too. "Yeah," she urked, "You might have to." Carly moaned and sighed in the same breath as if just having an orgasm. "Okay, put them up here." She sat up and waited for Sam's feet. Sam wasn't ready to stop touching Carly's feet, but she was excited to have Carly's hands on hers. She swung her legs up onto the couch, shoes in Carly's lap. Sam had to grab a throw pillow and grip it tight, trying desperately to hide the orgasm she experienced the second carly grabbed her shoelace. "Are you okay, Sam" Carly noticing her friends twitching and tenseness. "Yeah...fine...just trying to relax...you know." "Well let me help you relax." Carly pulled off the shoes exposing Sam's dark red socks. She started massaging the blonde girl's feet the way hers had been done. "Does it feel okay?" Sam was on the verge of a second orgasm. "Yeah, feels great. It might help if you take the-" she groaned, cut off. "Take the what?" Sams fists clenched and she bit down on her tongue to keep the moans at bay. "Did you want me to take your socks off?" Carly asked. Sam almost lost it, "Mmm hmm." "Oh," Carly was getting a little wierded again by her friends actions. "Okay." She grabbed the red socks at Sam's ankle and slowly pulled them to her toes. She looked up at her friend unknowingly seductively and popped them the rest of the way off. Sam slumped back on the couch, a little drained but eargly ready for her barefeet to be rubbed by her best friend.

And finally, it was bedtime. The two girls crawled up into Carly's bed to watch a movie and go to sleep. They were both wearing short pajama shorts and tank tops, no bras, and for the first time (at least while Sam was there) Carly wasn't sleeping with her socks on. That would make it easier for Sam to make her move when Carly fell asleep. The movie ended. Sam lay sideways across the bed with her head in her friend's lap. She could feel her breathing deeply. She must be asleep. "Carly?" she whispered. No answer. 'oh my God, this is it,' she thought, and slowly raised herself to her knees. Carly slept peacefully. Sam thought about how adorable and innocent she looked as she slept and wondered how wrong it was to do what she was about to do. But it didn't matter. She had to do it. She had to get it out of her system. It was killing her. Sam crawled up, hovering over Carly's body, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Carly didn't even move in her deep sleep. Carefully moving the tank top up a few inches, the next kiss went to Carly's stomach, just bellow the belly button. Sam lowered, her face just above Carly's shorts. She leaned in to smell between her friend's legs. It smelled beautiful...perfect. She gave Carly's clitoris a gentle kiss through her shorts and moved down to her thigh. She wet her lips and gave Carly a deep kiss on her inner thigh then gently pecked her leg all the way down, past the knee to her ankle. Once at her ankle, she stopped kissing and ran her tongue around the sleeping girl's ankle. Once, twice, then ran her tongue all the way up, over her knee, back to her thigh. 'Oh my God,' Sam thought. 'This is way too amazing.' She sat up on her knees and ran both her hands down Carly's legs. Once she reached her ankles again, she let go of the left leg and both hands raised the right foot to her face. Sam positioned Carly's toes under her nose and started inhaling slowly, then faster. She then placed both of her lips on Carly's heel and kissed it passionatley before running her tongue up Carly's soles to her toes and back down again. She repeated this four times before settling on the base of Carly's ran her tongue up the big toe and circled around it, dragging the back of her tongue across the pretty pink toenail. She repeated this action around every toe then back again. Then as she slipped Carly's three big toes into her mouth and began to suck, Sam's right hand slipped down into her own shorts, seemingly instinctivly. Her juices covered her hand as she slipped one finger inside herself, then two. The toes in her mouth made her start to drool and the saliva ran down the bottom of Carly's foot. Suddenly, Sam had an orgasm. She came so hard she let out a loud groan and accidently bit down on Carly's toes. "Sam, what are you doing," Carly shrieked, jarred from her slumber. Sam dropped Carly's foot and removed her hand from her shorts. "Carly, um, i-" Carly was terrified. "What are you doing? you were masturbating and sucking on my toes!" "Carly, let me explain-" "No, you sicko, get out of here. Get out of my room. Get out of my house." Carly retracted her legs and covered herself with a blanket. Her right foot touched her left leg and she could feel Sam's saliva on her sole. "God, you got spit on my foot." "Carly, please stop," Sam begged, and with nothing to lose she climbed on top of her terrified friend and held her down. Their breasts touched through their tank tops and their faces were so close they could feel the warmth of each others breathe. Sam looked into Carly's eyes. "Please, this isn't what you think. i love you." "What?" Carly had been struggling to get away but stopped when her best friend said her last three words. "I said i love you, and i want you...all of you." She leaned in and placed her lips against Carly's. "Sam, wait..." Carly pleaded, but her words were cut off by Sam's tongue filling her mouth. It felt amazing. Comforting. Safe. Carly arched her back and returned the kiss as Sam moved her hands up the pale girl's tank top to her breasts and nipples. The two girls made love for the next few hours, heavily worshipping each other's feet and toes along the way. They kissed and tasted each other's vaginas until climax after climax. Carly crossed her legs with Sam's and their vaginas rubbed against each other until the juices soaked the bed. Sam screamed uncontollably as Carly grinded her while her tounge lashed in and out between her toes. Carly fit all five of Sam's toes in her mouth at the same time and gagged on them trying to deep throat her foot. The two girls fingered each other, they penetrated each other with their toes and licked each other's juices from them. It was an amazing night. The first of many. Carly realized she was in love with Sam too. She realized she too had a thing for feet. Yesterday she would have never dreamed of such a thing, but the love, the ecstacy, the new found closeness with her long time best friend was going to last a lifetime.


End file.
